


Dua Pria di Pojok Kafe (2)

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: (Masih) Tentang pria ebony dan walnut. Aku (masih) mengamati mereka berdua sambil diganggu tenchou. (Kapan sih om ini kerja dengan benar).





	Dua Pria di Pojok Kafe (2)

**Author's Note:**

> SHINee milik mereka sendiri dan cerita tidak mutu ini milikku.

"Kau tak ingin punya pacar seperti kakakmu?"

"Aku masih butuh menabung untuk beli papan seluncur baru." 

Yang artinya aku tidak sudi membayari kencan-kencan tidak mutu saat liburan musim panas. Undangan kencan buta saja sudah menyusahkan karena harus patungan, apalagi wara-wiri dengan lengan tergencet dada. Maaf saja ya, aku lebih sayang dengan uang jajanku.

"Tapi kulihat kau selalu memata-matai kakakmu. Mau mengancamnya?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Tidak. Aku hanya bersyukur kakakku bisa punya pacar dan aku hanya memastikan ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh, itu saja."

Si pria ebony terkekeh sambil mengacak lembut poni si walnut. (Oke anggap saja aku hanya pengamat dan tidak punya hubungan saudara dengan salah satu dari mereka atau aku akan kedengaran seperti maniak). Mereka sudah berada di sana sejak setengah jam lalu dan tertawa-tawa, mungkin habis nonton film lucu.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR musim panasmu?"

" _Tenchou_ , aku ini mahasiswa."

"Oh iya. Habis tampangmu masih bocah sih, aku lupa."

 _Sabar, Taemin, sabar_. (Kalau tidak ingat jika pria ini bosku, sudah kugeplak dengan nampan yang kukepit). Sedih juga dulu yang mewawancaraiku adalah pemilik kafenya, bukan sang manajer. Kalau tahu manajernya bentuk begini, kurasa lebih baik aku kerja rodi di jasa angkut pindahan milik tetanggaku.

"Hei, Taemin. Kau sebetulnya laku tidak sih di kalangan gadis-gadis?"

 _Taemin, ingat uang jajan_. "Aku cukup populer di kalangan gadis yang lebih tua."

Termasuk lelaki yang lebih tua sebenarnya. Tapi uang jajan adalah cinta sejatiku. Jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya demi yang lain.

Si ebony mengangkat tangan, sepertinya berniat memesan lagi. Aku mungkin akan kesana jika tidak keduluan salah satu rekanku. Gadis berpita itu sebenarnya naksir pada si walnut, tapi kasihan sekali karena walnut sudah jadi milik ebony.

Nah coba lihat, gerakannya jadi malu-malu. Gadis itu sesekali mencuri pandang tanpa menyadari tangan si ebony dan walnut yang bergandengan di bawah meja. Ck ck ck, cinta memang sungguh membuat buta.

"Hmm, populer di kalangan yang lebih tua ya. Pantas saja."

"Pantas kenapa? Oh iya, jika anda menyangka pacar kakakku berniat selingkuh denganku kemarin, itu salah besar. Ia hanya menganggapku adik lucu karena pria itu kepingin punya adik."

Kemarin _tenchou_ melihatku pulang dijemput Jonghyun hyung. Itu karena ia sekalian mau ke rumahku dan kebetulan jalannya searah. Lagipula lebih enak naik mobil daripada berdesak-desakan di kereta.

"Pantas saja aku juga tertarik padamu."

"Oh- APA?"

 

 

02.17

10.04.18

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf, setelah tadi liat ulang dance practice danger lalu mendadak ini muncul begitu saja. Sekarang jadi tahu kan siapa yang suka menjahili Taemin.


End file.
